


补课教室

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji
Kudos: 2





	补课教室

“等一下。”  
在那之前，他叫住了他，在自己耳侧取下了一对银耳钉。那个人顺势吻了上去，双唇紧抿，堵了耳垂那个脆弱的小洞。从舌尖传来的刺激的电流，很快让耳根的软肉变得鲜红。落日的光打在教室的地板上，仿佛能看得见空气中的尘埃，这让他皱了皱眉，却很快又被另一重刺激引得微微绷紧了身体。  
几分钟之前，姑且还不是这样。傍晚的补课教室，唯臣留到了最后，而他过来找他，做一些最后的清扫。课桌椅本来已经排列整齐了，从他这个角度看过去，能看到几条笔直向外延展的水平线。银发少年站在黑板前，正用粉笔推演着最后的几行公式。  
板擦掉在地上的时候，两个人同时蹲下，不知是谁先落下一个预料之外的吻，谁又在沉默中按住了对方的后脑勺，加深这个亲吻。肉体的距离无法衡量心的界限，想要触碰便触碰，当他以为这只是一个放课后的小小插曲，少年的嘴唇却湿润了起来，原来是舌不甘于齿的桎梏，擅自来到了另一个城池，擅自寻找同伴的气息。一条鱼甩了甩尾巴，躲进了荷叶间，甩出的水珠打湿了衣物，也催生了一朵湿漉漉的情欲。  
放课铃已经响过，鸭川的学生们陆陆续续离开了，但门是虚掩着的，任何人经过听到异样的响动，则随时可以推门进。他觉得唯臣疯了，就像他指尖流出的不和谐音，散发着不详的眩乱；但他同时也感到兴奋，像是平时那些无处宣泄只能在鼓点里尽数挥霍的汗水与欲望，终于找到一个出口。  
少年人的性欲总是那样容易被激起，尽管他多以冷面示人，在宇治川本部，甚至有不少人把他当成了正式员工，但只有他知道，被解开了纽扣、裸露大片肌肤的这具躯体之下，燃烧的火焰有多么狂热。  
拥抱是这样轻易，腰过分纤细，那似乎能令人联想到一些下流的玩笑。手指从乳尖画到脐腹，感受薄薄皮肤下的有力跳动，宛如他是一架钢琴，正由另一个人操纵，演奏出独属于这个人的特别乐章。  
但他不是。  
他支起身，在唯臣只因好奇含住性器的前端，忽而掌心向下压，在对方因深喉咳嗽起来的时候，则微微扬起头享受这种仰视的快感。唯臣的发质很柔软，在他五指穿过发根时，竟有些贪恋地把玩起了那些银白的发丝。  
显然，对方的吞吐是生涩的，但他学得很快，舔过的柱身留下淋漓的水渍，不多时两个人的呼吸都变得浅快而急促。  
很奇怪，他的这位同级生与队友应该不谙世事，却在此时成为了欲的化身。神和魔原来是一体的，而他此刻作为人类享受着神明的服务，抑或魔鬼。  
短暂的高潮来临前，最后一丝神智使他握住抽出自己的性器，在纸巾里射了出来。他擦了擦自己的手，想要起身，那仿佛只是黄色杂志里描绘的一次简单的同伴之间的抚慰。  
可又似乎不仅仅是这样，那灵巧的舌自前方，刮过柔软的会阴，濡湿了绷紧的后穴。  
他想说：“停下，别碰那里，脏。”但唯臣只是迷惘地抬起头，露出水蓝色的眼睛，明明正在做糟糕的事，那种近乎天真的诱惑，却让玲司开不了口。银发的少年像一只温驯的动物，不断地舔舐着，所过之处都被舔得湿乎乎的，这让他觉得黏腻难受，却不能说没有感觉。紧实的臀肉被两只手掌包裹，揉搓出不同的形状，那舌尖浅浅地侵犯着他，每一个毛孔都奇迹般地收缩，又舒服地张开，迫使紧闭的穴口，渐渐也因快感小小地翕动着。  
他没有看错，唯臣是学得很快，以至于到最后他已无力说出什么推拒的字眼，而任由耳畔响起下流的吮吸声。  
指弓撑开臀缝，翻转出红色肠肉，在性器抵着穴口的时候，他勉强揪住对方的领带：“不要射在里面。”他爱洁成癖，冬天也会用洗手液反复清理三遍，以至于手背常有皲裂的痕迹。他不会允许这些东西留在自己的体内。他的伙伴垂下眼，轻轻地说了一句好。  
绞动的肠壁在尽量与阴茎贴合。他能感觉自己的眼前结了一层蒙蒙的水雾，不知是因眼镜被摘下、难以聚焦而感到酸涩流泪，还是因快感攒聚的生理性泪水。  
“可能会有些疼哦，玲司君。”  
唯臣的动作不紧不慢，尽可能温柔小心，这让他姑且还能找到节奏，生涩地迎合。可碾过前列腺时，几乎让他发出失控的呻吟。外面似乎传来了什么人的交谈声，玲司揪紧了属于鸭川高中部三年生的浅蓝色制服，他身上也有一件，只可惜两个人的衬衫扣子都已经松散，被谁看到都能在一秒钟之内明白发生了什么。他用手背抵住自己的嘴唇，唯臣的吻便落在了掌心，红与蓝的眼眸相对，如同洪水遇上烈火。  
少年离开伊甸园，在黄昏之时探寻未知的禁忌的领域，不再只是冷眼旁观的观察者，而似乎从天堂来到人间。  
两具躯体如蛇一般交缠。

性器抽出的时候，头脑有一瞬间的空白。他的同级生队友贴着他，银白色头发被汗水浸湿，哪怕最狂热的live他也不曾如此尽兴，而似乎只是按部就班地演奏完自己的部分。  
重新戴上眼镜，他有些茫然地盯着天花板，双手环绕在对方的脖颈。放课后的补课教室太安静，而似乎只有两个人不同节律的心跳与呼吸。  
他说，训练要迟到了，紫夕君那边该怪罪下来了。  
他回答，就让他们再等等，不急于这一程。


End file.
